Ich bin da
by angelinadelacour
Summary: Tokio Hotel One Shot. Bill a une laryngite et Tom se sent perdu...il a besoin de lui.


**Titel:** Ich bin da...(nur für dich) 

**Auteur:** Angelina Delacour

**Rating:** K 

**Note:** One shot qui me provient d'un trop plein d'émotion dû aux récents événement, avec la laryngite de Bill et l'annulation de plusieurs concerts, je me suis mise du point de vue interne aux jumeaux pour essayer de deviner comment ils pouvaient bien vivre cette situation...et voilà ce que ça donne! En rapport avec le fond d'écran que j'ai fait sur photoshop et qui est visible sur mon blog: slygirl21 . skyrock. com (enlever les espaces!)

J'espère que sa vous plaira! Laissez moi des com's!

**Ich bin da:**

Tom monta les marches quatre à quatre, essoufflé mais n'ayant aucune envi de s'arrêter, il devait le voir, c'était vital. Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec lui depuis le dimanche précédent. 

Deux jours.

Deux jours de torture à ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés alors qu'il savait au fond de son cœur qu'il souffrait aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Son jumeau, sa moitié séparée de lui-même dans le moment le plus critique. 

Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, il avait dû rester avec les autres membres du groupe pour expliquer la situation et s'excuser auprès des fans pour l'annulation des représentations. Quelle épreuve se fut pour lui. Il n'était pas habitué à parler à un public si nombreux et si survolté. Mais il avait été fort. Pour lui. Pour Bill. Car il ne devait pas flancher, non. Il devait être digne de lui. Il devait prendre le relais et être fort pour eux deux. 

La confusion l'avait envahi aux premiers signes annonciateurs de la catastrophe. Déjà, à Marseille, Bill avait senti que sa voix faiblissait mais il avait tenu bon, et boucler le spectacle pour ne décevoir personne au détriment de sa propre santé. Ensuite dans le bus, Tom avait pu voir le déclin s'emparer petit à petit de son frère malgré l'air de joyeux que Bill leur montrait. Juste la voix un peu enrouée qu'il disait. Une bonne tisane avec du miel et tout ira mieux! Tu parles!

Saki avait fait venir un docteur de Lisbonne en toute urgence le dimanche matin et le verdict était tombé… Bill n'était plus en état de chanter. Ses cordes vocales étaient toutes irritées et il aurait été de la folie qu'il monte sur scène. 

Tout le groupe s'était alors réunit pour décider de la marche à suivre. Tout fut décidé rapidement, Bill s'envolerait par le prochain avion à Hambourg pour voir des spécialistes qui pourraient le remettre le plus vite possible sur pied afin que la tournée n'en pâtisse pas, mais les trois autres resteraient pour assurer la communication auprès des fans et des médias.

Ainsi Tom avait vu son frère s'éloigner, accompagné de Saki dans un de leur van noir sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de véritablement se parler.

Lorsqu'ils avaient appris le résultat des examens le lendemain et que de nouvelles dates allaient être supprimés, tous les membres du groupe avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux pour quelques jours, pour faire redescendre la pression et soutenir Bill.

Ils avaient atterris une heure plus tôt à l'aéroport de Hamburg et Tom était maintenant chez lui. Enfin. 

Il avait à peine échangé deux mots avec sa mère pour s'enquérir de l'état de son frère avant de se diriger vers sa chambre à l'étage. Les médecins lui avaient prescrit un repos absolu pendant une semaine entière.

Tom arriva devant la porte du malade et posa une main sur sa poitrine, sentant son cœur battre à la chamade. Il devait se calmer. Il ne devait pas le voir dans cet état, cela ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Il devait être fort.

Il tourna doucement la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce emplie d'une demie obscurité. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer un moment avant de repérer une forme blottie sous la couette. Il s'avança doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il caressa un moment la chevelure désordonnée qui dépassait des draps. La forme bougea, et deux yeux fatigués s'ouvrir péniblement sur lui.

- Maman? Croassa le jeune chanteur.

- Non, ce n'est pas Maman, répondit Tom avec un sourire triste.

Bill reprit vite ses esprits et se blottit immédiatement dans les bras de son frère, le nez dans son cou.

- Oh, Tom!

- Ja, ich bin da…, répondit le guitariste en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille tremblante de son frère.

- Tut mir Leid, Tom (pardonne-moi!), croassa le chanteur.

- Warum? Demanda Tom très surpris par les paroles de son frère. De quoi devait-il se faire pardonner?

- Ich habe meine Stimme verloren (j'ai perdu ma voix), répondit Bill avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de son double.

Tom ouvrit la bouche, choqué par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Bill s'en voulait. Bill pensait que tout était de sa faute.

- Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Hörst du mich? Es ist nicht! (Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Tu m'entends! Non, ça ne l'est pas!), s'écria Tom en secouant doucement Bill par les épaules pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Si Bill commençait à culpabiliser, il ne guérirait pas convenablement, il devait arrêter de se faire du souci pour rien. Sa santé était plus importante que tout le reste.

Bill regarda son frère, un peu étonné par son emportement, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. S'il avait mis du maquillage, tout serait parti, mais Bill n'avait pas touché à sa trousse de maquillage depuis 3 jours. Bill n'allait pas bien. Et il avait été absent. Il aurait du le soutenir mieux que ça pour que ce genre d'idées saugrenues ne s'insinuent pas dans sa petite tête. Il aurait du se douter que son frère prendrait toute la responsabilité sur lui. Il n'avait pas été là…

- Tom…

Tom se rendit compte que ses joues étaient trempées de ses propres larmes maintenant et que Bill le regardait avec effarement. Ce fut à son tour de nicher son nez dans le cou de son frère à la recherche de réconfort.

- Tut mir Leid, Schnecke. Ich habe nicht da gewesen. (je n'étais pas là), souffla Tom à demi mot. 

Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point la présence chaude des bras de son frère lui avait manqué. Sa présence, c'était à sa qu'il carburait. Il n'était rien sans lui. Il était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Il devait prendre soin de lui.

- Tom…, commença Bill.

- Chut, l'interrompit Tom en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu dois économiser ta voix.

Bill poussa un soupir. Nounou Tom était arrivé. Il esquissa un sourire. Le premier depuis longtemps, lui qui était pourtant si joyeux. Il souleva les couvertures et fit un signe de tête à son frère. Tom comprit le message et s'installa au côté de son frère dans le nid chaud et apaisant. Il repassa les bras autour de la taille de Bill et se blottit tout contre lui comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

C'était là sa place, aux côtés de son frère. Il allait bien prendre soin de lui maintenant. 

' Du bist nicht mehr allein, Bill', pensa le blond avant de s'endormir. 'Non, tu ne seras plus seul...'

FIN

Review? (petit bouton GO en bas à droite!)


End file.
